moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy cz. 3
Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!- powtarzał pod nosem Kharlez, idąc wściekły przez korytarz. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie?- spytała Szalona Kapelusznik, unosząc się w powietrzu plecami do podłogi i latając za mężczyzną. - Nie ma możliwości żebym stąd wyszedł.- powiedział Kharlez.- Nie mam zamairu wyszczubiać nosa z Pałacu! Mam tu wszystko- jedzenie, picie, zabawki. Ktoś inny pójdzie. - Oj nooooo weź.- jęczała dziewczyna.- Gloria się tak ucieszyła. - No i?- spytał mężczyzna, nadal idąc wściekłym krokiem. - I nie da Ci spokoju jak coś pójdzie nie tak.- powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szatańsko. Kharlez ze strachu stanął w miejscu a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. - Ni...nie możesz tego wiedzieć.- powiedział mężczyzna, jąkając się ze strachu. Dziewczyna momentalnie znalazła się przed Kharlezem, uśmiechając się w sposób, przez który mężczyznę kolejny raz przeszły ciarki. - Ja wiem wszystko. - powiedziała Szalona Kapelusznik, a jej oko zaczęło się świecić złotym światłem. - Zgooooda. - powiedział, odsuwając się lekko. Nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało, niemniej jedno pozostawało faktem. Scenariusz, w którym Kharlez nie może uwolnić się od Glorii Welff....to nie jest scenariusz, jaki Kharlez chciał ujrzeć. - Więc, idziemy? - spytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Cała jej "demoniczna" natura jakby znikła. Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. To prawda, Gloria poprosiła (czytaj:wymusiła) na nim pomoc, więc jeśli coś się w międzyczasie spi#rdoli, to będzie na niego. Scenariusz, którego nie miał zamiaru realizować. Z drugiej strony mógł wyjść do ludzi, na zewnątrz i na Omnisjasza kupić jej ten telewizor. W końcu on nic za to nie płacił. No, poza cennymi chwilami, które mógł poświęcić, budując dzieła zniszczenia dla machiny wojennej Federacji. Kharlez westchnął. Mimo wszystko najchętniej by kogoś wysłał. Nagle mężczyznę olśniło. Miał kogoś, na kim mógł polegać. - Mówisz, że wiesz wszystko, co Szalona? - spytał Kharlez. - Yup. - odpowiedziała mu członkini Dzieci Heinricha. - Wiesz może, gdzie jest Piteł? Jeden zjazd windą później Kharlez i Szalona znaleźli się na indentycznym korytarzu, dwa piętra niżej. Architektura Pałacu była w sumie prosta do ogarnięcia - korytarze dokładnie takie same, tylko poszczególne pomieszczenia różne. Kharlez i jego towarzyszka wyszli z windy a ich oczom od razu ukazała się dwójka ludzi. Pierwszą był najbliższy przyjaciel i współlokator mężczyzny - Piteł. Rozmawiał on z dziwnym osobnikiem, którego Kharlez widział pierwszy raz w życiu - blondyna w czarnej marynarce, pelerynie, muszce i cylindrze. Jakby tego było mało, na jego twarzy widniał kolejny wyróżnik- opaska zakrywajaca prawe oko. - Hej, Piteł.- powiedział Kharlez, machając do kolegi. - Musimy pogadać. - Jasne stary, ale muszę tu obgadać jedną sprawę. - odpowiedział Piteł, skupiając się na tajemniczym rozmówcy. - To zajmie tylko chwilę. - nie dawał za wygraną Kharlez. - Powiedział, że nie!- syknął blondyn. - Przyjdź później, metaliczny przychlaście. Kharlez nie wyglądał na urażonego, co najwyżej na zdezorientowanego. Jeśli osoba rozmawiająca z Pitełem chciała go zdenerwować, to się to jej nie udało. Niemniej ktoś się zdenerwował. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Szalona Kapelusznik znalazła się tuż przy blondynie. Ten z przerażeniem dostrzegł jak członkini Dzieci Heinricha dosłownie wyskakuje spod podłogi, po czym opierając głowę na ramieniu blondyna, przystawia mu spluwę do skroni. - To ty przyjdziesz później, Billuś.- powiedziała głębokim, demonicznym głosem Szalona. - AAAAAAA!! - wydarł się chłopak z opaską, z przerażenia zmieniając formę na żołty trójkąt, a następnie całkowicie znikając. Kharlez patrzył na to z miną człowieka, któremu Omnisjasz zablokował dostęp do internetu. Oczy wytrzeszczone, szczęka opadła, a ciało praktycznie jakby było przytwierdzone do podłogi; nijak się nie rusza. Szalona spojrzała na mężczyznę, który mógł w jej oku przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyć ściskające gardło rzeczy: śmierć, zniszczenie i rzekę krwi. Dziewczyna jednak szybko rozpromieniła się, uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Mordercza atmosfera też zniknęła, jakby za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki. - Hihi.- zaśmiała się Szalona Kapelusznik. - Eeeeeeee....- Kharlezowi ciężko było cokolwiek powiedzieć. Czuł się, jakby był na polu minowym, jedna zła decyzja i jebut bum bum. - Coś nie tak? - spytała Szalona, najbardziej niewinnym głosem, na jaki było ją stać. - Więc...Piteł, mógłbyś może.... - zaczął mężczyzna, po czym obejrzał się dookoła. Korytarz był całkowicie pusty, nie tylko tajemniczego Billa nie było w okolicy, ale również współlokatora technika. - Ej, gdzie on się podział? - Zesrał się, jak mnie zobaczył.- powiedziała Szalona, unosząc się w powietrzu głową do podłogi.- Uciekał dalej niż widział. Kharlez westchnął. - Dobra, muszę wymyślić jakiś inny sposób, żeby się z tego wykaraskać.- powiedział mężczyzna, drapiąc się po brodzie. - O nie.- powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym momentalnie znalazła się tuż za Kharlezem. Jednym, płynnym ruchem złapała towarzysza za kołnierz i zaczęła za sobą ciągnąć. Mężczyzna opierał się jak tylko mógł, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie się wyrwać. Szalona najwyraźniej była silniejsza. - Ej, no weź! - krzyczał Kharlez, próbując się wyrwać.- No...No weź! Przestań! - Idziemy do sklepu, jak Gloria prosiła.- powiedziała Szalona, nie robiąc sobie nic z protestów mężczyzny. - Wymusiła.- syknął Kharlez, próbując się zapierać. Bez skutku. - U kobiet to jedno i to samo.- odpowiedziała Szalona. - To chociaż daj mi skoczyć do pracowni!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna, próbując złapać rękoma parapet. Ponownie, bez skutku. - Żebyś przeleciał tablet?- spytała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - To był tylko raz!- zakrzyknął nadal szarpiący się Kharlez. - Nieprawda.- odpowiedziała Szalona. - No wiem.- potwierdził mężczyzna, nie zaprzestając w próbach wyrwania się z niewygodnej sytuacji.- Ale naprawdę muszę do pracowni! Muszę tylko skoczyć po habit na wypad w terenie! - Ten taktyczno-zielony?- spytała dziewczyna, dalej ciągnąc towarzysza za sobą. - Ty naprawdę wiesz wszystko.- syknął mężczyzna, nadal wiercąc się.- A nie, po prostu mnie stalkujesz. - Yup.- odpowiedziała.- A jeśli chcesz być niewidzialny, to mogę Ci to załatwić. Szalona Kapelusznik uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. Choćby nie wiem co, musi zabrać Kharleza jak najdalej od Pałacu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures